The Diary of Mangle
by Not dead just on long break NF
Summary: This is the Diary of Mangle the Animatronic Fox, also known as Funtime Foxy. She's being driven to insanity from constantly being taken apart and put back together by children and writes her account of what happened before and after the Bite of 87.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST OF ALL I KNOW! I KNOW ALREADY! FREDBEAR DID THE BITE OF 87! (For the people who believe this theory for I believe it was the Bite of 83).**

The Diary of Mangle

Chapter 1: 2 Days Before the bite

Dear Diary... I had another terrible day... Im tired of being taken apart and put back together again and again and im being driven to insanity...

now instead of being Funtime Foxy I have to put up with "Mangle". At least Foxy isn't like the others... I don't want my boyfriend to joke

about me... that would be devastating... but the others do... and now another vixen might have to share my fate... they have a Funtime Foxy at

our Sister Location now... and a Funtime Freddy... but here, HERE, I'm going insane... I can't take it anymore... its only an amount of time before I snap...

Dear Diary... I can't take it anymore... even Foxy calls me Mangle... I feel betrayed... and sick... you are now the only best friend I have... my servos are twitching and my eyes are flickering... I'm going insane, I'm sad and angry... I wanna scrap myself and finish this... I'm done...I'm done... I want this to end... I look like Withered Bonnie's new face... I now keep to myself in Kid's Cove... I don't even visit that Nightguard anymore... and I never missed out... IM SICK OF MY LIFE AND I CAN'T HANDLE THIS *This part is covered by her tears of oil, good thing too... Mangle's got a quite vulgar vocabulary at night*


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary of Mangle Chapter 2:

Day of the Bite

Dear Diary... I've done something bad... real bad... I snapped...I freaking snapped... I bit the frontal lobe off of a little girl... I couldn't help myself...I didn't mean to... Toy Fredrick ignores me... as do everyone else... this does not help my insanity... the only friend I have is this extra endoskeleton head attached to me... and you my diary... I even got the company shut down... I couldn' t stop myself... I feel it filling again... the need to snap... I was not in the mood to write... but I decided to do it... I don't have the will to exist anymore... i WANNA BE SCRAPPED. I don't wanna exist... I wanna die... FINISH ME! USE ME FOR PARTS! NO DON'T IM CURSED! Scrap me melt me do what you want company owner... I can't live with my blood stained teeth and the vision of the girl and a piece of her brain stuck to my teeth... and the bloody room... that was the worst... even Foxy turned his back to me... that hurt worst of all... I am now lonely... I want this endless nightmare to end... I no longer call myself Funtime Foxy, but adopted the name Mangle not because of looks, but I'm a hollow mangled shell of myself... lost in the darkness of everyone's mind...


	3. Chapter 3

The Diary of Mangle Chapter 3:

2 days after the bite

Dear Diary: Everyone ignores me...everyone hates me...I've shut down the company...Both Withered freddy and Toy freddy punched me...I cant take it anymore...Im ignored,everyone stays away from me...I've oiled my servo out... (Translation for you humans: cried my heart out) No one understands I couldn't help myself biting that child...I snapped and I couldn't control myself...no one understands, not at all! I just wish they'd come and scrap me...No one, not even Foxy cares about me anymore... maybe I'll shut myself down, maybe my servo will lock up overnight so everyone will forget about me...

Dear Diary: One glimmer of hope came to me. I was about to shut down myself last night when a hook touched my shoulder...It was Foxy. He stopped me from commiting animatronic suicide. He cares about me! He's the reason I'm still here! But then again, hes one out of 10... not even the Puppet cares about me...she quite literally threw me out of Prize Corner...but I'll stay for Foxy...maybe he can get everyone to listen to me...


	4. Chapter 4

The Diary of Mangle Chapter 4:

5 days after the bite

Dear Diary: Foxy still loves me, but no one else cares... I hate myself... I hate my life, scrap me... please... please... I'm done... my day sucked, both Freddys punched me...ruining me more... Im sick and tired of this... I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF FROM BITING THE GIRL! CAN ANYONE UNDERSTAND?! No... no one does... I'm all alone accept Foxy... at least he's a fine lad... coming to me in my time of need... I'm not captain Mangle to anyone anymore... I'm the one who walks the plank...

Dear Diary: Im sick of my life... why me...? Why me...? Maybe I should walk the plank... leave the Pizzeria and jump in a shark infested pond... let my endoskeleton rust... let my bolts fly... but I'd sadden Foxy... I can't do that... I can't leave him... but I wanna corrode... rust... fall apart... I'm already halfway there... so I guess... thats a start... I'll just lay here in silence...


End file.
